


It's a beatifull night

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [8]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Holidays, Italy, M/M, Nowicki ma genialny plan, Parenthood, Tomek knows everything, XXI wiek AU, awkward Wilmuga, little steps, modernau, sojusze bosmana i Tomka kończą się źle, zazwyczaj
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Wakacje, cóż za cudowny, bez wątpienia unikalny czas, spędzany z rodziną. Prawda?Każdy z nas ma takiego jednego przyjaciela, który będzie ustawiał innym życie nawet gdy już teoretycznie lepiej być nie może.Cóż... problem pojawia się, gdy takich przyjaciół jest już dwóch i tworzą razem wybuchowy duet.Bosman Nowicki ma plan, ma plan przez duże P. I dziwnym trafem nie spotyka się ten fakt ze zbytnim docenieniem.Wakacyjna historia w AU XXI wieku, gdzie niektórzy dopiero uczą się nazywać rzeczy po imieniu.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Series: Wilmuga One shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

_Nowa wiadomość od "A. W."_

_\- Gdzie Ty jesteś???_

Westchnął cicho, pokręcił głową sam do siebie i schował telefon z powrotem.  
Nie zdążył nawet ponieść wzroku z powrotem na klatkę, gdy telefon znów cicho zapikał.

Tym razem Smuga westchnął już z irytacją. Posłał zmęczone spojrzenie czającej się po drugiej stronie kraty panterze. Wielki kot obserwował go z zafascynowaniem.

\- I na co mi to było... - mruknął, wyjmując telefon z powrotem.

_\- Janek._   
_\- Gdzie jesteś???_   
_\- Pamiętasz, że miałeś być o 10 pod domem, tak?_   
_-...._

_> Czy jeśli zjedzą mnie lwy, będzie to dość dobre wytłumaczenie, że się nie zjawię?_

_-..._   
_\- Prosiłem Cię._

_> Geez, no wiem! Ale ja od początku mówię, że to jest zły pomysł!_

_\- Nie jest wcale aż taki zły._   
_\- Spędzimy wreszcie razem trochę czasu._   
_\- No proszę..._   
_\- Wiesz, że Tomkowi na tym zależy._   
_\- Tadkowi też._   
_\- No i mi..._   
_\- Więc....??????_

_> Ale...._

_\- Wiesz, co oznacza "rodzinny wyjazd"??_

_> Tak jakby._

_\- No to pojaw się tutaj do pół godziny!_   
_\- PROSZĘ_

_> RANY NO DOBRA_   
_> Idę!_

_\- Dziękuję. 😇_

_> Czy Tomek pokazał Ci emotki? Serio. Serio...?_

_\- Serio 😎_

_> Świat się kończy._

_\- 😂_

_\- No gdzie jesteś?_

_> Momnt juzzaraz bed..._   
_> bede_

_\- CZY TY DO MNIE PISZESZ PODCZAS JAZDY????_

_> nje_

_\- OK. PRZESTAŃ_

_> Czm_

_\- Dla własnego dobra powiedz, że NIE jedziesz uczepiony tramwaju na zewnątrz i piszesz w tym czasie do mnie!_

_> ok_   
_> njemowie_

_\- JANIE_

_> Noco_

_\- NIE PISZ JADĄC_

_> To Ty domnie odpiswjejsz_   
_> odpisjusz_   
_> choelra ODPISUEJZZ_

_\- odpisuję_

_> Dziki_   
_> DZIĘKI_

_\- Już nie piszę. Czekamy na Ciebie 😄_

_> Już wysiadłem. Idę._

_\- Nie uciekaj mi nigdzie!_

_> No oooooook._

_\- Dziękuję_   
_\- lysm_

_> Ee... Nie używaj skrótów, które nie wiesz co znaczą, ok?_

_\- A skąd wiesz, że nie wiem 😂_

_>..._

Zatrzymał się na skrzyżowaniu, raz jeszcze zerkając na boki. Jeszcze w sumie istniała szansa na wycofanie się. Mógł jeszcze uciec...  
Jeszcze nie było za późno i...

_\- Widzę Cię!_

A jednak już było.  
Z ponurym westchnięciem irytacji schował telefon do kurtki.  
Cholerny wyjazd rodzinny. Cholerny pomysł. Kto w ogóle wpadł na takie coś??  
Usilnie przywołał spokój na twarz, gdy zbliżył się do znajomej sylwetki po drugiej stronie. Uniósł rękę w geście powitania.

Andrzej Wilmowski może śladowo się zawahał, czy podjeść bliżej, ale widząc oszczędny ruch, podobnie podniósł po prostu rękę.

Tak. Smuga nigdy nie okazywał po sobie publicznie, że ktoś coś dla niego znaczy.  
Nieistotnym było dla niego, że znali się przeszło piętnaście lat. Ani to, że ich relacja uległa zmianie już prawie pół roku temu.  
Nikt z postronnych ludzi nie uwierzyłby, że tych dwóch dzieli ze sobą życie i mieszkanie.  
Ruszyli szybkim krokiem, mijając po drodze większość ludzi na ulicy.

\- Musiałeś jeszcze rano pobiec do zoo?

\- Mam dyżur - Smuga posłał mu lekki uśmiech - Miałem znaczy. Musiałem wytłumaczyć Gryffinowi i Akeli, że mnie nie będzie.

Wilmowski zawahał się na moment.

\- Gryffin i Akela to lwy?

\- Pantery.

\- Wiesz, że to nie brzmi normalnie...? - upewnił się z lekkim rozbawieniem.

\- Ty przejmujesz się losem swoich uczniów, znasz ich znaki zodiaku i zbijasz z nimi piątkę na ulicy, to ja nazywam sobie zwierzęta, z którymi pracuję - Smuga uśmiechnął się krzywo - I wiesz, zdziwiłbyś się, ale moi uczniowie bywają cichsi i milsi od twoich.

Wilmowski wzniósł oczy do nieba.  
Tak, jego praca w szkole była tematem niekończących się żartów i nabijania się. Ale w sumie to już się do tego przyzwyczaił.

\- Nie uciekasz nam - zastrzegł jeszcze stanowczo.

\- Dobrze, obiecuję nie próbować wyskoczyć z samolotu w trakcie - westchnął Smuga, zerkając na niego kątem oka.

Nie przegapił więc znużonej miny.

\- Wiesz, co mam na myśli.

\- Oczywiście. Nie uciekam. Nie gubię się w tłumie. Nie wsiadam do innego samolotu... celowo.

Gdyby nie tłum spieszących się do pracy ludzi wokół nich, Smuga już dostałby po głowie.  
Zaśmiał się cicho na widok urażonej miny Wilmowskiego.

\- Dobrze, już dobrze. Będę grzeczny.

Szybko okazało się, że do bycia grzecznym w rozumieniu Jana Smugi zalicza się robienie pokerowej miny do ochrony na lotnisku, dwukrotne zgubienie się razem z Tomkiem w drodze do wejścia, a później oglądanie z nim podczas lotu filmów dokumentalnych o katastrofach lotniczych...

Wilmowski czasami nie miał po prostu do nich siły. Jego siedemnastoletni syn otwarcie uwielbiał Smugę i z każdym rokiem przejawiał niepokojącą skłonność podzielania jego obiektywnie rzecz ujmując ryzykownych hobby i pomysłów.  
Tylko patrzyć, jak dołączy do niego w pracy i zacznie oswajać dzikie zwierzęta, by łatwiej współpracowały i nie znosiły źle życia w zamknięciu. Po prawdzie, to Andrzej nie był wcale taki pewien, czy Tomek już aby czasami tego nie robi...

\- Tadku, powiesz mi po co w ogóle jest ten wyjazd? - spytał cicho, gdy siedzący pod oknem marynarz przestał na chwilę spać.

Nowicki posłał mu zdumione spojrzenie.

\- Jak to po co? Dla integracji!

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy jest potrzeba większej integracji....

\- Ale ja jestem - bosman wzruszył ramionami - Kiedy ostatni raz wyrwałeś się na urlop?

\- Na wiosnę byłem z dziećmi w Pradze.

\- Wycieczka szkolna to nie jest urlop, Andrzeju - przyjaciel skarcił go spojrzeniem - No to inaczej... Kiedy ostatni raz byliście gdzieś całą trójką? - machnął znacząco głowę na fotele za nimi.

Wilmowski zawahał się na chwilę, potem pokręcił głową.

\- Wolałbym o tym zapomnieć, wiesz przecież.

\- O matki i córko, wiedziałem, że mi wypomni! - obruszył się Nowicki - Dobrze, przyznaję, mea culpa, zabranie Smugi na safari było złym pomysłem!!

\- Nie no... byłoby całkiem dobrym, gdyby nie udało mu się wyjść z samochodu...

\- Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że nosi przy sobie kombinerki!?

\- Cóż... - Wilmowski skrył uśmiech - Przynajmniej nasz przewodnik znalazł sobie przyjaciela.

\- A my prawie sprzedaliśmy mu Smugę - dokończył Nowicki ze śmiechem, ale szybko spoważniał - Nie, tym razem będzie dużo lepiej. Mam cały grafik. Ani chwili spokoju.

\- Mogę wiedzieć, po co to...

\- Nie możesz. Wtedy plan nie wypali!

\- Plan? - geograf odwrócił się gwałtownie - Nie. Tadku, NIE, umawialiśmy się! Żadnych więcej twoich genialnych planów!!

\- Ten nie jest genialny... on jest perfekcyjny.

\- Tadku....

\- Spodoba ci się, uwierz mi! - obwieścił bosman, po czym odmówił udzielania dalszych informacji, oparł głowę o ściankę i poszedł spać dalej. Ten to umiał spać po prostu zawsze.

Wilmowski ukradkiem zerknął za siebie. Tomek zaczynał właśnie rozrysowywać schematyczny rysunek dekompresji kabiny pilotów po zderzeniu z czymś. Smuga pomagał mu w tym z wielkim zaangażowaniem.  
Geograf tylko westchnął. "Gdzie ja popełniłem błąd?"

****

\- Myślałem, że już nie palisz... - łagodny głos rozległ się zza szybo-drzwi, wyrywając z zadumy przechylonego przez barierkę Smugę.

Odwrócił się szybko, lekko uśmiechając na widok intruza.

\- Nie palę. Wymyślam sposób szczególnie bolesnej dekapitacji pana bosmana Nowickiego.

Wilmowski oparł się obok niego, kręcąc powoli głową.

\- No przecież nie sądzisz chyba, że to wszystko jest elementem jakiegoś planu?

\- Właśnie tak sądzę - Smuga wciągnął powietrze przez zęby.

\- Czemu?

\- Jak to, czemu? Andrzeju, błagam... przypadkowo odwołana rezerwacja, przypadkowa zmiana planów, przypadkowy wybór hotelu, przypadkowe... rozdzielenie pokojów... - nawet nie wypowiedział tego w sposób dosłowny. Mocniej zawarł zęby i dokończył ponuro - Najgorsze, że Tomek zarzeka się, że o niczym nie wie... a to psuje moją teorię i...

\- Mówi ci coś słowo "paranoik"? - geograf uśmiechnął się łagodnie - Moim zdaniem jak najbardziej takie rzeczy się zdarzają.

Smuga westchnął ciężko, opuścił wzrok na rozjaśnione setkami świateł miasto na dole.  
Czuł jak spokojne spojrzenie przesuwa się po jego twarzy. Wilmowski uczynił nawet ruch, jakby chciał go złapać za ramię, ale zabrakło mu odwagi.

\- Posłuchaj... - zaczął bardzo ostrożnie - Rozumiem, że nie chcesz tutaj być. To tylko kilka dni.

\- To nie tak, że ja... - zawahał się i zerknął na niego odrobinę - Cholera, oczywiście, że chcę z wami spędzić czas, wiesz, że to nie tak!

Wilmowski pokiwał odrobinę głową, choć w rzeczywistości wcale nie był tego taki pewien.  
Odkąd Smuga dowiedział się, że plan wycieczki zawiera połowę dnia poświęconą zwiedzaniu jakiegoś miasta i spędzenie drugiej połowy dnia w czymś na kształt lunaparku, nie wyglądał na ani odrobinę zachwyconego. Nie żeby Andrzej oczekiwał od niego radości, dobrze wiedział przecież, że Smuga jest bardzo oszczędny w wyrażaniu uczuć czy emocji, ale z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że milczący wciąż podróżnik jest tutaj tylko pod przymusem. Pod jego - Andrzeja - przymusem.

\- Przynajmniej zwiedzimy trochę Włoch... - zaryzykował łagodnie, ale szybko ofuknął się sam i dodał, rezygnując z optymizmu - Tak, wiem, że już widziałeś chyba wszystko, co dało się tu zobaczyć.

Teraz Smuga drgnął lekko, nareszcie odwrócił na niego wzrok. Powoli ocenił spojrzeniem zamyśloną twarz geografa. Pokręcił głową.

\- Przepraszam, chyba źle do tego podchodzę - uznał spokojnie, ku zdumieniu Wilmowskiego - Poprawię to.

\- Nie musisz nic poprawiać... - jego wycofanie się było bardziej niezręczne niż wcześniejsza milcząca dezaprobata.

Uśmiechnął się słabo, odwrócił znów wzrok na bok, powoli pokręcił głową.

\- Czasami zapominam, że tyle się zmieniło... przepraszam.

\- Nie przepraszaj - Wilmowski od razu pokręcił głową - Przecież nic się nie dzieje. Chyba wszyscy musimy się dopiero przestawić na... na nowe... nową sytuację - dokończył cicho, nie chcąc znów zobaczyć obojętnie wycofanej miny na słowa, które bardziej określiłby ową sytuację.

Blady uśmiech znów pojawił się na jego twarzy. Smuga minimalnie skinął głową.

\- Dziękuję - rzekł cicho, już bez tak sztucznego braku emocji. Lekko odsunął się od barierki.

Przez chwilę Wilmowski miał wrażenie, że zrobił to po to, by przysunąć do niego dłoń. Że może mimo wszystko to on odważy się pierwszy zaznaczyć, że przecież nie są już dla siebie przyjaciółmi.  
Ale Smuga odsunął się w głąb budynku, schodząc z balkonu.

\- Dobra, po kilku latach spania biwakiem na zadupiach, przeżyjemy razem kilka nocy - rzucił pozornie swobodnym tonem - Którą część pokoju... - "i łóżka" pozostało w domyśle - bierzesz?

\- Od ściany - Wilmowskiemu w sumie było to zwyczajnie obojętne, ale doskonale wiedział, że dla i tak już skrępowanego taką sytuacją podróżnika będzie lepiej, gdy mu się zostawi opcję ucieczki na balkon.

Smuga chyba to wyłapał, bo odwrócił się ku niemu i nieśmiało uśmiechnął. Sam z siebie nie poprosiłby o to nigdy. Wyglądało jednak na to, że Andrzej domyślił się sam.  
Ostatni raz dzielili ze sobą pokój jakieś dziesięć lat temu. I tam też były wtedy dwa łóżka.  
Teraz jednak oto, zrządzeniem losu, czy też bezczelnego nabijania się Nowickiego, który zajął się zameldowaniem, mieli przed sobą wizję kilku dni z bardzo ograniczoną przestrzenią ściśle prywatną. I najwyraźniej obaj postanowili udawać, że to nic nie znaczy.

Smuga pół pierwszej nocy przesiedział na balkonie. Drugie pół drzemał na samym skraju łóżka, bez jednego ruchu, ledwo oddychając. Rano ulotnił się jeszcze przed szóstą.  
Wyczuwając jak koszmarnie spięty jest, Wilmowski już się nie dziwił jego sadystycznemu planowi ukatrupienia Nowickiego. Ale nic nie powiedział.

*****

\- Tadku - grobowy ton nie zwiastował nic dobrego.

\- Uwzięli się na mnie!! - Nowicki schował się za Tomka na sam widok Wilmowskiego - Jak mnie jeden nie szlachtuje samym spojrzeniem bazyliszka, to drugi przyszedł z miną egzekutora!

\- Cześć, tato? - zaryzykował Tomek, chwilowo robiący za żywą tarczę.

\- Tadku, czy możesz mi powiedzieć, ile wspólnego miałeś ze wszystkimi "przypadkami", które się dotąd wydarzyły? Cześć, Tomku, zjadłeś śniadanie?

\- Tato... - syn posłał mu zmęczone spojrzenie - Tak - dodał jednak, gdy groźny wzrok spoczął i na nim.

\- Ależ ja nic nie wiem! - oburzył się Nowicki - Udzieliła ci się jakaś paranoja!

\- Pan Smuga chyba też jadł, teraz ogarnia mapy okolicy - dorzucił Tomek, jakby nieświadomy, że ktoś tutaj prowadzi śledztwo.

\- Ja też jadłem, jeśli kogoś to interesuje! - Tadek skorzystał z okazji zmiany tematu.

Słowo "mapy" od razu przykuło uwagę Wilmowskiego. Mhm. Przegląda mapy, czyli najpewniej już ogarnia sobie trasę ewentualnego urwania się im podczas zwiedzania. Skaranie boskie z tymi ludźmi.  
No nic, będzie miał na niego oko.

Ale okazało się, że jedno oko to za mało.

Nieszczęśliwszym trafem Smuga "zgubił" się jeszcze przed porą obiadową.  
I wyjątkowo nie wziął ze sobą nawet Tomka.  
Tadek zawyrokował, że on jest głodny i już, zabiera ze sobą Tomka na pizzę, a Andrzej niech szuka ich zguby, poczekają na nich na rynku.

Ledwie tylko Wilmowski zniknął za rogiem, bardzo nerwowo pisząc bardzo długiego SMSa, Tomek zerknął na bosmana niepocieszony.

\- Nie wiem, czy plan wypali. Na razie przed sobą skutecznie uciekają.

\- Dobra tam, wrzuci się ich na głęboką wodę wieczorem!

\- Pan Smuga nas zabije - uznał słabo Tomek.

\- Eee tam, od razu zabije! Powkurza się, poucieka, albo i nie i po sprawie! O ile wcześniej nie odleci... - zawahał się na chwilę - Ale wtedy to Andrzej się wścieknie, czyli jeden pieron...

\- Tak czy siak, jesteśmy martwi. Tak bardzo martwi - zawyrokował Tomek bardzo niezdrowo zadowolonym głosem - To co z tą pizzą?

****

_\- JANIE. GDZIE JESTEŚ?_   
_\- To nie jest zabawne!_   
_\- Ja rozumiem, że nie chcesz nudnego zwiedzania, ale do jasnej cholery, to miał być tylko jeden dzień. Możesz normalnie gadać i tak dalej, nie jesteś sam zostawiony z tłumem i nikt nie oczekuje od ciebie niczego, po za uczestniczeniem w wyjeździe. Zrozum wreszcie, że naprawdę martwię się, gdy znikasz sobie w obcym mieście i NIE ODPISUJESZ MI ANI NIE ODBIERASZ TELEFONU._

_> Nie uwierzysz mi, ale tym razem NAPRAWDĘ się zgubiłem._

_\- Jasne! Oczywiście! To się bardzo proszę znaleźć!_

_> Właśnie się staram..._

_\- Nie dobijaj mnie! Spytaj kogoś, przecież znasz włoski!_   
_\- Albo włącz lokalizację w telefonie i idź na rynek!_   
_\- Albo no nie wiem po prostu rusz głową!!_

_> Albo wejdź na wieżę i się rozejrzyj..._

_\- CO?_

_> Widzę cię! Gdybym coś stąd zrzucił, dostałbyś tym w głowę._

_\- WLAZŁEŚ NA PIEPRZONY RATUSZ???_

_> Szukałem punktu widokowego. Nie krzycz na mnie, ok? :(_

_\- Pierwsza emotka od pana Smugi i to na dodatek wysłana do mnie... jestem zaszczycony..._

_> :|_

_\- Tak, to moja mina teraz! Złaź!!!!!!!_

_> Nie, fajnie tu jest. Wbijaj na górę._

_\- Co?_

_> No chodź na wieżę, masz schodki za budką po twojej prawej._

_\- Janie..._

_> To muzeum, można tutaj wchodzić, no dawaaaj!_

Wilmowski westchnął z rezygnacją.

Wybrał numer Tadka.

_\- Znalazłem Smugę, wyciągnął mnie na ratusz, będziemy do godziny._

_> Bawcie się dobrze!_

Powstrzymał się od komentarza. Wylazł po krętych schodach na samą górę, po drodze nie mijając jednak nikogo.  
Wieżyczka była pusta, tylko Smuga przechylał się właśnie przez kamienne krużganki. Andrzej odruchowo po prostu do niego dobiegł i odciągnął go za ramię od niskiej pseudo-barierki.

\- Czyś ty zdurniał?

Podróżnik podskoczył nerwowo, nie tylko z powodu cichego okrzyku, ale i niespodziewanego chwytu od tyłu. Szybko jednak rozluźnił się na widok znajomej twarzy.

\- Nie, czemu?

\- Czemu?! - Wilmowski zawarł mocniej szczęki.

\- Nic mi nie będzie... nie bój się tak o mnie... - łagodny uśmiech na twarzy Smugi skutecznie oparł się złości geografa. Andrzej chyba po prostu nie umiał na niego krzyczeć.

\- Zawału kiedyś przez ciebie dostanę - westchnął tylko, już spokojnie. Rozejrzał się wokoło. Malownicze miasteczko rozciągało się wszędzie wokoło. Masywy gór odcinały się na horyzoncie. Uśmiechnął się ciepło - Rzeczywiście, bardzo tutaj ładnie.

Smuga uśmiechnął się do niego, wyraźnie zadowolony.  
Wilmowski zawahał się, zerknął wokoło.

\- Tylko czemu tak tu pusto...?

\- O, bo muzeum już co prawda otworzyli, ale samą wieżę otwierają dopiero za pół godziny - uświadomił go z dumnym uśmiechem Smuga.

\- Ale... - Andrzej spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem - Janie!

\- No co...? Teraz i tak jest sjesta, nikogo tutaj nie ma i...

Kroki na drewnianych schodach rozległy się skrzypiącym echem.

\- Hm. Myślałem, że Włosi zawsze się spóźniają... - Smuga zamyślił się na chwilę - Chyba, że popatrzyłem na zły dzień tygodnia i...

\- Janie.

\- Cicho tam ja to załatwię, tylko mi tu nie rób tej neutralnej miny nagany!

Załatwił rzeczywiście, chwilową, żywą rozmową z wiekowym przewodnikiem, który na koniec z uszczęśliwianym wyrazem twarzy polecał się na przyszłość.  
Wilmowski spojrzał na Smugę wyczekująco, gdy schodzili z wieży.

\- Coś ty mu nagadał?

\- Że jesteś badaczem zabytków i styl romański to totalnie twoja bajka. Facet już cię lubi.

\- O... - Andrzej zazwyczaj nie pochwalał kłamstwa, ale jakoś niezbyt miałby ochotę wykłócać się i tłumaczyć Włochowi, że taki jeden uparciuch go tutaj zaciągnął.

Smuga zatrzymał się w cieniu bramy, przed wyjściem z zabytkowego ratusza.  
Spojrzał na geografa jakoś niezręcznie. Pytająco uniósł brwi.  
Wilmowski przekrzywił głowę, za cholerę nie rozumiejąc. Szare oczy znacząco się opuściły na prawy bok.

\- A - Wilmowski nagle przypomniał sobie, że nadal mocno trzyma go za przedramię. Gwałtownie się cofnął, zabierając ręce - Cholera, przepraszam... naprawdę ja...

\- Nie masz za co - ku jego zdziwieniu Smuga miał szczerze rozluźniony ton, a oczy lekko błyszczały mu rozbawieniem - Po prostu usiłuję wymusić na sobie nie zabijanie Tadka. A jego nad wyraz jasna reakcja na widok nas dwóch trzymających się za ręce na pewno by mu nie pomogła w zachowaniu głowy przyczepionej do karku.

Wilmowski roześmiał się cicho, zerkając na niego gdy ruszyli brukowaną ulicą w kierunku rynku.  
Dawno nie byli tak swobodnie wyluzowani w swoim towarzystwie.  
Zastanowił się w sumie, czy nie było to wynikiem obecności innych ludzi.  
Przy świadkach Smuga był bardzo spięty, odsuwał się nawet od niego. Teraz szli koło siebie opustoszałą uliczką, na tyle blisko, że przy krokach Wilmowski czasami czuł muśnięcie drugiej dłoni na wierzchu swojej własnej.

Nauczony doświadczeniem postanowił wykorzystać chwilę, gdy Smuga przez chwilę mu nie uciekał.

\- Wiesz, że mają tutaj bibliotekę ze zbiorami z dwóch wieków...? - zatrzymał się na skrzyżowaniu i wskazał wzrokiem drugą uliczkę.

\- No już myślałem, że nie zaproponujesz - zaśmiał się cicho Smuga - Prowadź zatem.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Rozumienie godziny w waszym słowniku chyba jest inne niż w moim! - powitał ich Tadek radośnie.

\- Czas jest wartością względną - mruknął tylko Wilmowski.

Smuga nic nie powiedział. Odkąd zbliżyli się do rynku, szedł dobry metr z boku, z zastygłą w spokojnie obojętnym wyrazie twarzą. A jeszcze dziesięć minut wcześniej śmiał się cicho, gdy Andrzeja przerosła komunikacja w obcym języku i toczył zażartą dyskusję z bibliotekarzem, który najwyraźniej zdążył już założyć mu kartę czytelnika.

\- Dobra, skoro już przyszliście, to słuchajcie - Tadek machnął na malutką restauracyjkę za jego plecami - Ich kucharz to sztukmistrz i tyle. Wy też coś zjedzcie, my idziemy rozpoznać teren, Tomek znalazł tu jakieś muzeum na mapce. Za dwie godziny tutaj? Potem zobaczymy, może się pójdziemy szlajać dalej, a najwyżej do parku pójdziemy jutro rano.

Chwila. Moment.

Nagle Andrzej uważniej ocenił rozentuzjazmowaną minę Tomka, niewinny uśmiech Tadka i to jak szybko przedstawiono im zmiany planów. Nieee, gdy któryś z nich miał minę niewiniątka to znaczyło, że coś zapamiętale knuje.  
Ale z drugiej strony... Wizja spędzenia kolejnych dwóch godzin bez nerwowych ucieczek naprawdę nie była znów taka zła.

\- Dobry pomysł - orzekł we wspólnym imieniu, bo Smuga (dla odmiany) się nie odezwał.

Dlaczego, dlaczego do cholery miał wrażenie, że tych dwóch porozumiało się krótkim spojrzeniem, gdy tylko zabrał głos?  
Tomek sprawiał wrażenie wniebowziętego na myśl o muzeum. Jasne. Mhm. Tomek i muzea. Oczywiście. Czasami przerażało go, za jak naiwnego go brano.  
Ale zagrał w ich grę, bo w sumie to mu się to bardzo opłacało...

\- Tadek naprawdę się prosi o grom z jasnego nieba - uznał kwaśno Smuga, gdy zostali sami.

Wilmowski spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany.

\- Chwila... to ty... ty wiesz?

\- Że robią wszystko, by się pośmiać ze swego genialnego planu zmuszenia nas do niezręcznych sytuacji? Nie. Skąd - Smuga posłał mu zmęczone spojrzenie - To pewnie tylko paranoja.

\- I... i zamierzasz coś z tym zrobić? - Andrzej z wahaniem próbował odczytać jego odczucia z kamiennej miny.

\- A ty? - przeszywające spojrzenie zwróciło się na jego oczy. Od tak dawna nie miał okazji patrzyć prosto w nie...

Wilmowski niezręcznie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mnie to nie przeszkadza, tak szczerze.. ale jeśli przeszkadza tobie, to...

\- Jest okay - orzekł spokojnie Smuga - Na razie bawi mnie udawanie, że nie wiem.

Wilmowski uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

\- Więc możemy udawać dalej...

Był gotów zgodzić się na każdą taktykę, która nie była ucieczką. Z drobnym uśmiechem śledził dużo już pewniejsze ruchy, łapał niby to ukradkowe spojrzenie czy machinalne unoszenie kącików ust w błąkającym się po jego twarzy uśmiechu.  
Tak dawno nie rozmawiali we dwóch o niczym. Po prostu o niczym, bez tematów pracy czy problemów. Tak dawno nie słyszał, by on śmiał się cicho przy nim i tylko przy nim. Nie z sytuacji, nie z żartów, nie dla zamaskowania emocji. Tak po prostu. Szczerze rozluźniony, sam już w końcu nie wiedział z czego obaj się śmieją.  
Stalowe oczy lśniły ciepłymi iskrami rozbawienia. Tak właśnie zapamiętał Smugę. Młodego człowieka, który tylko na pozór był zimny i nieczuły. Owszem, miał specyficzne poczucie humoru, ale w połączeniu z ciepłymi, cichym śmiechem i rozczulającym zwyczajem mrużenia oczu przed zaśmianiem się, Wilmowski był w stanie zignorować nawet owe niezwykle dziwne czasami poczucie humoru.

\- Hm? - pytające spojrzenie uniosło się na niego znad obiadu.

Wilmowski otrząsnął się z rozmyślań, zdając sobie sprawę, że patrzył na niego w ciszy przez bardzo długą chwilę.

\- Wybacz, zapomniałem już jak to jest, gdy przez chwilę obaj nie mamy nawału pracy i...

\- I gdy nie uciekam - dokończył za niego cicho Smuga, poważniejąc.

\- Nie powiedziałem nic takiego - zaprotestował od razu Wilmowski, odruchowo się pesząc.

\- Nie szkodzi, domyśliłem się... czasami mam wrażenie, że słyszę twoje myśli - uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie - No i nie mogę udawać, że się nie zgadzam... - westchnął bezgłośnie i mruknął jakoś przepraszająco - Ostatnio jakoś nie mieliśmy okazji porozmawiać...

\- Dużo pracy i... - Wilmowski urwał niezręcznie.

Krzywy, słabo rozbawiony uśmiech upewnił go, że nie musi wymigiwać się od tematu, bo Smuga dobrze wie, co on myśli o ich unikaniu siebie nawzajem od jakiegoś czasu.

\- Mówiłem ci już, że masz zdolności dyplomatyczne? - upewnił się łagodnie Smuga.

\- Mhm... kilka razy...

\- Właśnie. Ale nie musisz stosować ich na mnie. Wiem, jak bardzo skomplikowałem to wszystko i...

\- Potrzebujesz czasu, to w porządku - zaoponował od razu Wilmowski - Mówiłem już, że nie będę na ciebie naciskał. Podtrzymuję to. Masz tyle czasu i przestrzeni, ile chcesz... Pod warunkiem, że nie uciekasz nigdzie od nas... sam wybierz, jak jest ci lepiej.

\- A ty? - Smuga pokręcił głową - Nie możemy tak robić, wiesz o tym. Ile będziesz na mnie tak czekał?

\- Ile będzie trzeba - odparł stanowczo, a widząc jego wahanie dodał zapewniająco - Nigdzie się nie wybieram. Poczekam, ile trzeba. Póki przy mnie jesteś, nic więcej mi nie trzeba. Naprawdę. Niczego więcej nie oczekuję. Tylko, żebyś wciąż był częścią mojego życia.

Szare oczy obserwowały go w zadumie przez chwilę. Smuga powoli pokręcił głowa, uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Nadal nie rozumiem...

\- Czego, nas?

\- Też... ale ciebie i twojej cierpliwości... tego, że czekasz... Tego nie rozumiem ani odrobinę.

\- Czasami nie trzeba rozumieć. Wystarczy po prostu być... - Wilmowski uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło i z ogromną ulgą zobaczył taki sam uśmiech w jego oczach.

Powoli przesunął dłoń po stole, by leżała bliżej opartej o blat ręki, która nie zadrżała nerwowo ani raz, odkąd tak sobie siedzieli. Smuga uśmiechnął się lekko. Przysunął dłoń bliżej.  
Teraz uśmiechały się już nie tylko ich oczy...  
Przez resztę rozmowy, siedząc i gadając znów o wszystkim i o niczym, delikatnie trzymali się za ręce samymi małymi palcami. I może to był mały krok dla ludzkości, ale dla tych dwóch był ogromnym i to pierwszym po wielu dniach stania w miejscu.

*****

\- Tu chodzi o precyzję celu, jak w strzelaniu - Smuga śmiał się coraz ciszej, widząc rezygnację w postawie przeciwnika.

\- Łatwo ci mówić, skoro orżnąłeś mnie na grubą forsę!

\- No nie? Zagramy o dyżury w kuchni? - zwycięzca pojedynku w bilarda nagle wpadł na genialny pomysł.

Wilmowski uniósł brwi.

\- Zupełnie jakby jeszcze ja ich wszystkich nie miał, tak?

\- No możesz wygrać wolny tydzień.

\- Jasne! - parsknął Wilmowski cierpko.

\- Może dam ci wygrać?

\- To już w ogóle nam Tadek nie podaruje...

\- Potem go uduszę - zadecydował z cichym śmiechem Smuga - Tak czy inaczej, więc możesz go drażnić do woli.

\- Nie mów tak... - Wilmowski posłał mu udawanie naganne spojrzenie.

\- Nie mam innego wyjścia, serio - Smuga rozłożył ręce, bo właśnie skończył układać bile z powrotem - Sam się prosi, co miałbym zrobić?

\- You can let it go...

\- O nie nie, żadnego musicalu! Żadnych takich argumentów!

\- Let it go. Stay alive for me. Let it go, let it slide right by.

\- Po co Tomek pokazywał ci "Hamiltona", ja pytam, po co? - załamał się Smuga, opierając się o stół do bilarda.

Wilmowski zaśmiał się lekko, ale nie przerwał nucenia.

\- You don't have to bring a gun to a knife fight. It's not a case of your money or your life, right? - innym tonem dodał - You know, you really ought listen to your wife, right?

\- I know - Smuga zaczął się cicho śmiać, gdy ucieleśnienie spokoju w postaci Andrzeja Wilmowskiego zbliżyło się do niego, śpiewając.

\- So let it go!

Zaczęli się obaj śmiać, choć w sumie nie było z czego.  
Był wczesny wieczór, a oni stali w pustej salce, patrząc na siebie z rozbawieniem. Nie pamiętali w sumie nawet czemu zaczęli się śmiać.

Wilmowski łagodnie oparł się o stół koło niego. Z radością zobaczył, jak Smuga przesuwa głowę, by wciąż na niego patrzeć.  
Oczy były utkwione w nim jakby w tej chwili nie istniało nic po za tym jednym człowiekiem.

Zdawać by się mogło, że ich utkwione w sobie oczy lśniły jednakowo jasno.

\- You're smiling because you know I'm right.

\- Pomyliłeś kolejność zwrotek - poprawił go szeptem Smuga, sam w sumie nie wiedząc, czemu ściszył głos.

I tak ten szept dotarł do Wilmowskiego wyraźnie. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Nie wszyscy znają na pamięć cały soundtrack - parsknął lekko - Zresztą sens pozostał ten sam.

Smuga uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, skinął głową powoli.  
Widział jak światło odbija się w jego oczach. Wilmowski zawahał się na chwilę. Ostrożnie skrócił dystans między nimi.  
Ale czekał...  
Wciąż czekał, spokojnie patrząc mu w oczy z uśmiechem. Dostrzegł w nich błysk zrozumienia.  
Miał mnóstwo czasu, by się odsunąć albo chociaż pokręcić głową.  
Nie zrobił jednak tego...

Tylko leciutko się pochylił.

Ciepłe dłonie złapały jego ręce. Oczy wciąż jeszcze wyczekująco wpatrywały się w niego.  
Czekał.  
Cisza przeciągnęła się przez chwilę.

Smuga nie odsunął się od niego, ale też nie poruszył się już. Po prostu patrzył.  
W końcu Wilmowski sam nie wiedział, czy oznacza to bierną, wymuszoną zgodę czy raczej nieśmiałe wyczekiwanie.  
Cofnął się.

Ciepłe dłonie mocniej zawarły się na jego nadgarstkach.  
Podniósł niepewny wzrok na jego oczy.

\- Przepraszam, ale ja po prostu nie wiem, jak ma rozumieć to, że nic nie mówisz, a nie chcę w żaden sposób cię...

Smuga nagle łagodnie pokręcił głową.  
Puścił jego rękę jedną dłonią, delikatnie przesunął nią po jego ramieniu, aż na bark i obojczyk.

Uśmiechnął się.

\- Talk less. Smile more.

Wilmowski syknął z irytacją.

\- Mógłbyś raz jeden się nie zgrywać? - fuknął z wyrzutem, unosząc brwi.

Krzywy uśmiech na jego twarzy był połączeniem rozbawienia z nerwami. Smuga mocniej zacisnął tę opuszczoną dłoń.

\- Może...

Wilmowski pochylił się ku niemu już bez takich obaw. Dłoń na jego obojczyku nieśmiało przeniosła się na jego kark...  
Dostrzegł jak nerwowo Smuga wciągnął powietrze, gdy dzieliły ich może centymetry.  
Zawahał się w ostatniej chwili.

\- Posłuchaj, ja naprawdę nie chcę, żebyś...

Nagle Smuga westchnął z irytacją, jego spojrzenie zrobiło się zniecierpliwione.

\- Naprawdę za dużo mówię, co? - spytał zmieszanym szeptem Wilmowski.

\- Może trochę - mruknął z przekąsem Smuga - Może czasami w złych momentach...

Wilmowski uśmiechnął się delikatnie, już bez takich nerwów i obaw.  
Wolną ręką sięgnął do jego twarzy...

\- Tato!! Wróciliśmy!! - krzyk z drzwi nieco nad nimi przerwał chwilę bardzo brutalnie.

Smuga od razu odsunął się od niego, śmiejąc się w kułak.  
Wilmowski jęknął pod nosem.

\- Wspaniale...

Smuga posłał mu niemożliwie wręcz rozbawione spojrzenie.

\- Wait for it... - zaśpiewał cicho.

Oburzony syk Wilmowskiego zlał się ze zdumionym głosem Tomka:

\- Tato, czy ty właśnie rzuciłeś w niego jakąś książką?

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział.

Resztę wieczoru niemalże do nocy spędzili całą grupą, Nowicki skosił ich wszystkich w karty w niemal każdej zaproponowanej grze.  
Potem Tomek zaproponował jakąś grę z pytaniami, ale Smuga od razu spasował. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką chciałby teraz robić, było denerwowanie się przy nich, co też wymyśli jeden z drugim.

Wycofał się do pokoju, wymawiając zmęczeniem. Tomek chciał jeszcze chwilę pogadać z ojcem.  
Smuga odetchnął z ulgą, ledwie tylko nareszcie został sam.

Zmęczony całym dniem plątania się w upale po mieście, rzucił się na łóżko, przymykając oczy na chwilę.  
Oddychał coraz wolniej, z leniwym uśmiechem wspominając fragmenty miłych chwil tamtego dnia...

Nie miał pojęcia kiedy zasnął.

Obudził się nagle, w środku nocy.

Spał przykryty i objęty ramieniem.  
W pierwszej chwili spiął się cały z paniką. Powoli nabrał więcej powietrza w płuca.  
Przymknął oczy, uspokoił bijące za szybko serce.  
Odwrócił się powoli.

Andrzej spał, oparty głową o jego plecy. Prawą rękę miał luźno przerzuconą przez jego bark i plecy.  
Twarz miał wygładzoną spokojem.

Powoli docierało do niego wszystko.  
To nie Wilmowski przysunął go do siebie, to raczej on zasnął po części też na jego połowie.

Zastanowił się przez chwilę.  
Mógł się odsunąć bez trudu. Wilmowski zapewne nawet by się nie obudził...  
Mógł uciec.

Powoli zamknął oczy, łapiąc obejmującą go rękę swoją.  
Ciepła dłoń przez sen mocniej zawarła się na jego palcach.  
Uśmiechnął się, odpływając ponownie.

Gdyby leżał do niego przodem, dostrzegłby malutki uśmiech na twarzy śpiącego Wilmowskiego, który ostrożnie przytulił go ciaśniej.

Tamtej nocy Smuga ani raz nie uciekł na balkon.

****

Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat Wilmowski nie obudził się sam. Jasne promienie słońca padły na jego twarz, budząc powoli i nienachalnie. Cóż za miła odmiana po brutalnych pobudkach z budzikiem.

Uśmiechnął się lekko, bez śladu chęci do wstawania. Otworzył powoli oczy, by zerknąć na człowieka, którego przez całą noc trzymał w ramionach.

Oparł głowę o jego bark, oddychając głęboko. Poczuł lekko dreszcz na napiętych mięśniach.

\- Nie śpisz już...?

Smuga pewniej nabrał powietrza.

\- Tak.

\- W takim razie dzień dobry.

\- Dobry - wyczuł lekkie zdenerwowanie w jego głosie.

Delikatnie sięgnął po jego rękę i delikatnie pogładził zawartą kurczowo dłoń, otwierając ją i obejmując.  
Smuga zadrżał lekko. Ale oddał gest.  
Pozwolił się przytulić i objąć ramionami od tyłu.

\- Czy to jest okay? - spytał cicho Wilmowski, kładąc głowę na jego obojczyku.

Czuł pod swoją dłonią jak serce uderza w jego klatce piersiowej, czuł jak każdy oddech unosi żebra. Jak one delikatnie wbirują, gdy Smuga wydobywa z siebie cichy, zmieszany głos.

\- Tak.

\- Ale drżysz... Na pewno jest dobrze?

Czuł jego zdenerwowanie, czuł jak mocno zaciska się dłoń na jego palcach.

\- Wolałbym...

\- Tak?

\- ... cię widzieć... - dokończył niemal na bezdechu.

Wilmowski nagle zrozumiał.  
Delikatnie odwrócił go ku sobie, kładąc ramię na jego żebrach, by wciąż czuć jego oddech.  
Musiał mu dać chwilkę, nim Smuga ośmielił się schować głowę w jego barku. Łagodnie zamknął go w objęciu, jadąc palcami po jego plecach.  
Równomierny, pełny oddech szybko dostosował się do jego własnego.  
Smuga powoli wysunął dłoń, zaczepił ją o jego drugi bark, delikatnie sunąc palcami aż na kark.

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
Zamknął oczy, wsłuchując się w bicie serca które było tuż obok.

\- Wiesz, że cię kocham, prawda? - spytał szeptem nagle.

Wilmowski zerknął na niego z czułym uśmiechem. Pogłaskał wtulone w niego plecy i przelotnie musnął ustami jego czoło.

\- Wiem. I ja ciebie też kocham.

\- Nauczę się to okazywać, obiecuję - wymruczał wciąż lekko sennie w jego bark.

Wilmowski nie zdołał się powstrzymać, oparł dłoń o jego głowę i delikatnie przesunął palcami po czarnych włosach.

\- Już teraz mi to okazujesz.

\- Hm?

\- Mhm. Na przykład teraz właśnie cię kiziam, a ty nadal nie złamałeś mi ręki - dodał z uśmiechem.

Smuga zaśmiał się cicho, nie unosząc głowy z jego barku. Wciąż miał przymknięte oczy i błogo spokojną minę.

\- Tylko nie mów nikomu - mruknął cicho - Wiesz, to by mi zrujnowało reputację.

Wilmowski zaśmiał się także, mocniej oplatając go ramionami.

\- No tak. To na pewno...

Nie żeby miał ochotę dzielić się z kimkolwiek opowieścią o tym, jak miękki i miły do przytulania jest ten człowiek.  
W żadnym wypadku.  
To była ich rzecz. Ich chwila.


	3. Chapter 3

\- No witamy, witamy! - Nowicki roześmiał się radośnie na ich widok.

Wilmowski podniósł rękę w geście pozdrowienia, nawet Smuga uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Już żeśmy myśleli, że się was nie doczekamy! - bosman szybko zepsuł wrażanie dojrzałego człowieka przy śniadaniu.

\- No raz jeden cholera nie musiałem spieszyć się do szkoły! - zaśmiał się lekko Wilmowski, rozkładając ręce.

\- Te wakacje źle na ciebie wpływają, tato, nigdy nie narzekałeś na szkołę!

\- Ależ ja nie narzekam... - Wilmowski wstrząsnął głową - Po prostu nie mogę powiedzieć, bym tęsknił za wrzaskiem budzika... zwłaszcza ustawionego przez ciebie, Tomku.

\- Co ci nie pasuje w "We are the champions"? - syn udał urazę.

\- Nic, pod warunkiem, że nie słyszę tego o piątej nad ranem - Wilmowski wciąż sprawiał wrażenie bardzo rozluźnionego, teraz z uśmiechem skinął głową w wyrazie podziękowania, gdy Smuga postawił przed nim kawę.

Tomek ukradkiem ocenił naturalność tego ruchu, podobnie jak lekki, całkowicie swobodny uśmiech Smugi, który słuchał ich rozmowy z rozbawieniem. Rzucił nawet porozumiewawczo zrezygnowane spojrzenie Nowickiemu. Bosman parsknął lekko.

\- Odchodząc od tematu dramatycznych przeżyć budzikowych! - uciszył Wilmowskich marynarz i oczy zwróciły się na niego - Gdy wy ignorowaliście początek dnia, my z Tomkiem ustaliliśmy, że za karę za wczorajsze uciekanie nam na rzeczy obiektywnie mało ciekawe, dziś zabieramy was gdzieś, gdzie przypomni wam się całe życie...

Smuga uniósł brwi, z lekką obawą spojrzał na bosmana.

\- Tadku, a mógłbyś sprecyzować?

\- Rollercoaster - wyjaśnił mu z diabolicznym uśmiechem bosman.

Wobec takiej deklaracji, Smuga zrezygnował ze śniadania, co spotkało się z ogromnym rozbawieniem Nowickiego.

\- Dobrze ci się śmiać, Tadku, skoro całe twoje życie to huśtanie - wytknął mu niby to urażonym tonem Smuga, przewracając oczami.

I chyba właśnie ta uwaga uświadomiła Wilmowskiemu, czemu nie należy polegać na Tadkowej ocenie ryzykowności kolejek górskich i rożnych takich atrakcji łamiących wszelkie znane i nieznane prawa fizyki.  
Z lekką obawą zerknął na syna. Ale ewidentnie ucieszony perspektywą takiej formy spędzania czasu, Tomek tylko wyszczerzył się do niego.

\- Fajnie będzie!

Andrzej niestety nie był tego taki pewien.

****

\- Gdybym nie wiedział, że robisz to tylko dlatego, że unikasz ludzi, nawet cieszyłbym się z bycia twoją żywą tarczą - syknął szeptem Wilmowski, korzystając z obcojęzycznego tłumu wokół nich.

Smuga posłał mu grobowe spojrzenie.

\- Sam fakt, że jeszcze nikogo nie zatłukłem, by się stąd wyrwać, zasługuje na więcej docenienia, Andrzeju - uświadomił go sucho.

Wilmowski w pierwszej chwili zaśmiał się cicho. Ale potem spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

\- Ale jest w porządku? - spytał cicho.

Pytające spojrzenie zwróciło się na niego szybko.

\- Czy jest w porządku? - powtórzył Wilmowski z lekkim niepokojem - Jeśli cię to męczy, to...

\- Spokojnie - Smuga uśmiechnął się do niego - Nic mi nie będzie - widząc wciąż wątpliwości w jego oczach, łagodnie dotknął palcami jego przedramienia - Jest dobrze.

Wilmowski wreszcie odpowiedział uśmiechem, uspokojony tym, że oparta o niego dłoń nie drżała ani odrobinę, ale także tym, jak pewny był ten drobny ruch ku niemu.  
Chyba coś się bardzo zmieniło...

Najlepiej ta zmiana widoczna była właśnie w pozornie przypadkowych muśnięciach dłoni. Smuga, który przez ostatnie pół roku odsuwał się na odległość przynajmniej pół metra, teraz nie miał najwyraźniej problemu z tym, że ich dłonie spotykały się co jakiś czas.  
Uspokajająco złapał jego dłoń, gdy Wilmowski raz jeszcze się zawahał, jakby chciał spytać ponownie, czy na pewno wszystko gra.

I kurczowo uchwycił się jego dłoni, gdy nadludzka siła odwróciła fotele do góry nogami. Nigdy wcześniej Wilmowski nie służył za oparcie emocjonalne w takiej chwili akurat jemu.

Mocno oddał uścisk, splatając ich palce.  
Z racji siły przeciążenia nie bardzo miał jak się spytać o cokolwiek.

Smuga otworzył oczy dopiero na ziemi, dopiero wtedy też puścił jego rękę. Choć w sumie nie musiałby tego robić, bo Wilmowskiemu ani trochę nie przeszkadzało robienie za barierkę.

\- W porządku...? - spytał nerwowo.

\- Ta... - lekko siny na twarzy podróżnik słabo pokiwał głową.

\- Ale... dlaczego nie powiedziałeś, że boisz się kolejek?

\- Nie boję się... po prostu nie lubię być kręconym jak w pralce na czymś sterowanym przez obcych ludzi - wymamrotał cicho Smuga, posyłając mu zmęczone spojrzenie.

\- Ja chcę jeszcze raz!! - radosny okrzyk Tomka chyba go tylko dobił, bo szara twarz przyjęła bardzo zbolałby wyraz.

Nowicki śmiał się w kułak, widząc niewyraźne miny szczurów lądowych, które powoli opuszczały podest. A potem napotkał mordercze spojrzenie Smugi. I przestał się tak jawnie nabijać. Machnął na Tomka, zabierając go na drugą rundę czegoś, co większości ludzi rzeczywiście przypomniało piekło.

\- Poszedłeś na to tylko dlatego, żeby nie robić przykrości Tomkowi... - mruknął odkrywczo Andrzej, gdy udało im się odsunąć na bok.

\- A ty niby dla przyjemności? - prychnął Smuga słabo.

\- Wiesz... moja dawna klasa kiedyś na wycieczce w Wiedniu, zaciągnęła mnie na Praterze na coś podobnego. Za pierwszym razem niemal umarłem. Ale za czwartym mi się nawet spodobało... - roześmiał się na to Wilmowski.

Smuga ponownie pokręcił głową.

\- I właśnie dlatego wolę zwierzęta od dzieci.

Andrzej przestał się śmiać, lekko stuknął go palcami w ramię.

\- Możemy się urwać na strzelnicę, nie ma problemu...

Szare oczy zabłysły radośnie.

\- No i tak to możemy rozmawiać!

\- Czasami to się zastanawiam, czy nie mam aby dwójki dzieci - westchnął Wilmowski, widząc jego zapał, ale szybko dodał - No... trójki, bo Tadek też.

Cóż mógł poradzić, że był w tym gronie jedynym emocjonalnie dorosłym człowiekiem?

Szybko dowiedział się wielu ciekawych rzeczy podczas tego wypadu. Na przykład, że Tomek już musiał trzymać broń w dłoniach... (mina Smugi wciąż była jednakowo niewinna) i naprawdę dobrze strzela. Że zostawienie tych dwóch samych na zabawkowej strzelnicy równało się aferze z tłumaczeniem im, by z łaski swojej nie puścili z torbami sprzedawcy i oddali mu te pluszaki, bo to już podochodzi pod oszustwo.  
Dowiedział się też, że przypomina im pandę. Dostał nawet małą pluszową pandę, którą (jak dumnie mu ogłosili) upolowali specjalnie dla niego.  
Tadek okazał się nadal równie mocno przyciągać kłopoty i zaczął sobie znikać bez śladu tylko po to, by powiadomić ich ucieszonym wrzaskiem ze szczytu jakiejś kolejki, że ich nadal widzi.  
W ogóle to Tadka mogliby tutaj zostawić na stałe i chyba by się cieszył.

Smuga zaś rozluźnił się całkiem szybko, głównie też dzięki Tomkowi, który przeciągnął go przez wszystkie opcje gier logicznych i zręcznościowych, jakie znalazł w okolicy.  
Nie uciekł im w ogóle przez ten czas, nawet nie próbował...  
Tylko w tych kolejkach miotających ludźmi na wszystkie strony już nie dał się zamknąć. Rollercoaster mu nie przeszkadzał, dopóki był stabilnym wagonikiem.

\- Nie sądziłem, że da się pan zabrać na wieżę ciśnień - uznał Tomek z radością, gdy obaj lekko sini stali sobie na ziemi.

Andrzej zostawił ich na chwilę, by znaleźć wśród ludzi Nowickiego.

Smuga posłał podopiecznemu rozbawione spojrzenie.

\- Ja też nie sądziłem... ale było spoko...

\- Idziemy jeszcze raz?

\- Nie.

Tomek roześmiał się cicho, widząc jego minę.

\- Ale na inne się pan da zabrać?

\- Chyba nie mam wyboru - Smuga uśmiechnął się krzywo, ale nagle coś przyszło mu do głowy, bo uznał zamyślonym tonem - Musimy coś zrobić z tym "panowaniem"... nie masz już sześciu lat... to brzmi trochę sztucznie.

\- Ale jak miałbym do pana mówić inaczej? - Tomek uniósł brwi i szybko dodał - Na imię się raczej nie przestawię, głupio mi tak będzie do pana mówić...

Smuga westchnął lekko. Pokiwał powoli głową.

\- "Wujku" też brzmi źle - Tomek nie zamierzał dać mu się dostać do głosu.

\- Ta... - z tym akurat podróżnik zgodził się od razu.

Chłopak udał, że namyśla się głęboko, nim pozornie zadumanym tonem rzucił:

\- A "tato"?

Smuga pobladł lekko, zerknął na niego niemal z niepokojem. Ufnie spokojne oczy patrzyły na niego bez śladu kpin czy podpuszczania go. Zawahał się.  
Niezręcznie pokręcił głową.

\- Myślę, że... że to jeszcze... jeszcze za wcześnie...

\- W porządku, nie poganiam - orzekł Tomek luźnym tonem - Wobec tego poczekam. Powie mi pan, kiedy będę mógł? - widział zmieszanie rozmówcy, ale jakoś nie zamierzał mu odpuścić.

Nerwowy ruch głową.

\- Wie pan co...? - zwiesił głos i mało pewne spojrzenie zwróciło się na niego - W sumie to mogłem przecież zacząć mówić tak do pana już dawno... jest pan taki dla mnie w sumie odkąd pamiętam...

\- Pamiętasz jak zasiedzieliśmy się wtedy w parku na wieczór? - Smuga uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

\- Mhm! Zabrał mnie pan wtedy na te gokarty i ścigaliśmy się po całym parku! - Tomek wyszczerzył się szeroko - To było świetne... i przez jeden rok zawsze odbierał mnie pan w środy, bo tata miał dłużej lekcje...

\- Tak - Smuga zerknął na niego z rozbawieniem - A pamiętasz nasz mini pożar w kuchni?

\- Jakże bym mógł nie! Dalej trochę boję się podgrzewać lasagne!

\- Aleśmy się wtedy bali, żeby Andrzej nie zobaczył tej dziury...

\- Zamalował pan ją wtedy moimi plakatówkami!

\- Tak... a rano poleciałem po deskę do sklepu i spóźniłem się do pracy, bo ją montowałem - Smuga zaczął się śmiać razem z nim - To było piękne.

\- Albo przyszedł pan parę razy na wywiadówkę. Nawet z dyrektorem się pan raz pokłócił!

\- Cicho, twój ojciec nadal o tym nie wie...

\- Tata nie wie, że urządził pan zamach stanu w mojej szkole?! - Tomek z zachwytem otworzył szerzej oczy - Ależ to cudna anegdotka jest!

\- Taa... musiała minąć godzina z okładem, nim ktoś przytomny odkrył, że nie jestem twoim opiekunem prawnym...

Chwilę śmiali się z dawnych akcji, które wykręcali szkole, sobie nawzajem i biednemu Andrzejowi. W końcu Tomek zerknął na Smugę z uśmiechem. Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Sam pan widzi. Jest pan dla mnie tatą jakoś od dekady.

Podróżnik zawahał się, całkowicie spoważniał i jakoś niepewnie uznał:

\- Jakoś tak się złożyło...

\- Życie pisze różne historie - Tomek wciąż uśmiechał się do niego ze swobodnym ciepłem.

Nikomu ze świadków te słowa nic by nie mówiły. Ale dla nich były odwołaniem do chwili sprzed lat, gdy po raz pierwszy stali się dla siebie rodziną.

\- Pamiętasz to? - Smuga zerknął na niego zdziwiony.

\- Mhm. I podtrzymuję, co wtedy mówiłem... - poważnie skinął głową - Jest pan nasz. I nikomu pana nie oddamy. Przykro mi, ale chyba utknął pan w tej powalonej rodzince na dobre.

Na twarz podróżnika nareszcie wrócił łagodny uśmiech. Zerknął na zmierzającego w ich stronę Wilmowskiego, który odszukał w ciżbie ludzi Tadka i teraz uniósł dłoń, by przyciągnąć ich uwagę.

\- Jakoś to przeżyję - uznał spokojnie, jeszcze raz posyłając Tomkowi uśmiech.

*****

Wilmowski jeszcze wiele dni zastanawiał się, co wpłynęło na tak diametralną zmianę podejścia Smugi do nowych realiów. Nie uciekał mu ani raz przez cały drugi dzień wyjazdu. Nawet wieczorem, gdy siedzieli razem całą czwórką przy stole, gadając o wszystkim, śmiejąc się i przegrywając kolejne cukierki z Tadkiem, który znów rozbił ich doszczętnie i nikt już nie łudził się, że marynarz wygrywa bez oszukiwania.  
Nie uciekł. Całkiem swobodnie rozluźniony uczestniczył w dyskusji, zupełnie jak kiedyś.  
Ale jednocześnie nie próbował go ignorować. Jakby zaakceptował zmianę jaka między nimi zaszła i przeszedł z nią do porządku dziennego.

Nie uciekł przed dłonią, którą złapała jego rękę, gdy szli po schodach na samą górę.  
Uśmiechnął się nawet, zupełnie rozluźniony.  
Jego palce mocno oddały uścisk.

\- Hm? - spytał, gdy spojrzenie Andrzeja nie oderwało się od niego ani na moment.

Wilmowski zawahał się na chwilę, zamykając drzwi do pokoju.

\- Nie, nic... po prostu... cieszę się, że tutaj ze mną jesteś.

Smuga uśmiechnął się do niego na te słowa. Pewniej ujął jego dłoń.

\- Jeszcze wczoraj nie byłem tego pewien... - uznał powoli - Ale ja też się cieszę... i dziękuję, że dałeś mi czas, bym to ogarnął.

Łagodny uśmiech zawisł tuż koło jego, gdy Wilmowski przysunął się bliżej, by ująć jego dłonie swoimi. Napotkał rozjaśnione spokojem oczy.

\- Nie ma problemu... niektórzy uczą się wolniej... i...

Smuga zgromił go zmęczonym spojrzeniem.

\- Żadnych pedagogicznych gadek.

\- Wybacz... - zaśmiał się Wilmowski opierając głowę o jego bark i swobodnie otaczając ramionami. Tym razem poczuł jak pewnie i łagodnie obie dłonie przejechały po jego plecach, aż na barki i kark.

Chyba naprawdę potrzebowali tych wakacji, by ustalić ze sobą pewne sprawy, przed których przegadaniem uciekali obaj dobre pół roku.

Mimo zmęczenia, gadali ze sobą do późnej nocy, swobodnym szeptem, leżąc do siebie twarzami na łóżku. Wilmowski zaczął przysypiać pierwszy, wciąż jednak szukał oczami rozjarzonych spokojem i ciepłą radością drugich oczu.  
Ciepła dłoń pogłaskała go po twarzy, gdy w końcu ciężkie powieki same zaczęły opadać.

\- Dobranoc... - ciepły szept i przelotny dotyk czegoś miękkiego na jego ustach było ostatnim, co zanotował jego umysł.

Dopiero już śpiąc wysnuł jeden rewolucyjny wniosek, że być może były to drugie usta.

Wtulony w ciepło drugiej osoby spał jeszcze dłużej niż ostatniej nocy. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna był już zupełnie spokojny. Teraz wszystko miało być dobrze.

*****

\- Chyba przegięliśmy pałę z tym zwiedzaniem wczoraj - Tomek raz jeszcze przekręcił się na fotelu, by zerknąć za siebie.

\- Biedni... - Nowicki nawet nie starał się ukryć rozbawienia - Nie ma ludzi niezniszczalnych.

Tomek po sekundzie namysłu wyjął telefon i wychylił się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Zatłuką cię, jeśli się dowiedzą, wiesz o tym, co? - zaśmiał się szeptem Tadek.

\- To im nie mów... - Tomek zmienił ustawienie telefonu, by zrobić jeszcze jedno zdjęcie. Usatysfakcjonowany usiadł już prosto, zerkając przelotnie za okno samolotu - Cieniasy, jeszcze nawet nie przekroczyliśmy granicy... - zaśmiał się lekko - No i zdjęcie do kolekcji.

\- Kolekcji?

\- Będzie do fajnej prezentacji na wypadek ślubu - orzekł Tomek - Mam już sporo takich.

Nowicki spojrzał na niego szybko.

\- Czasami autentycznie się ciebie boję, brachu.

Chłopak posłał mu zadowolony uśmiech.  
Był bardzo usatysfakcjonowany efektem ich planu, który to efekt po części uwiecznił w czeluściach galerii swego telefonu.

Wilmowski spał w najlepsze, chyba odkąd w ogóle zaczęli kołować po pasie startowym. Swobodnie opierał głowę o bark Smugi, robiąc sobie z niego poduszkę. Ten na początku po prostu siedział, co jakiś czas z rozbawieniem zerkając na śpiącego na nim geografa. Ale szybko sam też poszedł spać, opierając swoją głowę o jego.  
Trzymali się za ręce i spali w najlepsze.

Tomek miał pełne prawo tryumfować.

\- No wybrałeś ten film? - spytał wreszcie Nowickiego, rozplątując słuchawki.

Marynarz raz jeszcze zerknął na listę opcji i skrzywił się lekko.

\- Więc? "Air Force One", "Oszukać przeznaczenie"? - Tomek wyczekująco uniósł brwi.

\- Brachu... a masz coś bez spadających samolotów? - spytał powoli bosman.

\- "Szklaną pułapkę"... dwa.

\- Tam też się rozbija samolot - westchnął Nowicki grobowo.

\- Coś z musicali?

\- O rany, no dobra, tam przynajmniej nikt nie spada do morza! - skapitulował Tadek, którego jakoś tamte filmy nigdy nie ruszały, gdy był na ziemi, ale w obecnej chwili... hm... to trochę jak oglądać "Szczęki" siedząc w wodzie.

No ale czego można się było spodziewać po kimś, kto ukształtował swoje poczucie humoru w towarzystwie Smugi.

Te wakacje nie były jednak znów takie złe... obyło się nawet bez wizyty w szpitalu czy na policji.  
Przyszłoroczne na pewno to nadrobią. Nowicki z uśmiechem raz jeszcze zerknął przez ramię na śpiących.   
A tak się kłócili, że jego plan będzie zły. Phi. Cóż za brak zaufania! Koniecznie muszą to jeszcze przegadać... no może przy innej okazji, ale na pewno muszą.


End file.
